


Random Writing Prompts

by IAmUmbreon11



Series: Interdimensional Antics [2]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, shut up, shut upppp, there are many OTPs in here, writing prompts, yeah this is just random prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmUmbreon11/pseuds/IAmUmbreon11
Summary: Just some random prompts, mainly from Tumblr. Shut up.





	Random Writing Prompts

PROMPT: “What if I die?” “Well, then we’ll just practice our dead raising skills.” “I don’t like how you said ‘practice’.”

yes, there is a ship in here. yes, i am addicted to whatever this is called. yes, im in rarepair hell.

* * *

Horror stares Geno down with the intent to kill. "We are going to do this, and I don't care what you say."

"What if I die?" Geno counters with a plausible outcome to this "thing" they're doing. "What are you going to do then?"

Horror is not phased. "Well, then we'll just practice our dead raising skills." The grin on his face is chilling, but it's not the grin that's making Geno shiver. It's the wording of that sentence. "I don't like how you said 'practice'."

"Oh, so now you're insulting my dead raising skills  _and_ my English? I know what I said, and I know what I mean, and shut up." Horror is not going to be denied this one thing.

Geno gives in. "As long as I don't die for real, this should be great. Even though I still think this is a terrible idea."

 


End file.
